Massage
by RainbowPandicorn
Summary: Un blind test. Un gage. Entre autres choses. [Sydi] [SysyTheHotdog/DidiChandouidoui]
1. Chapter 1

**MASSAGE**

Encore une fiction sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui.

Sur une idée bien fructueuse de Altraria et de RainbowPandicorn, co-écriture :D

 **NB :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Massage…**

* * *

Ils ne savaient même plus lequel des deux avait lancé l'idée au départ. Mais toujours était-il qu'ils étaient en plein blind test metal depuis quasiment une heure, et que les résultats étaient assez serrés, dans l'ensemble. Ce qui mettait encore un peu plus la pression, même si ils le faisaient surtout pour s'amuser et non pour gagner. Et le gage pour le perdant était de faire un massage au vainqueur, donc ce n'était pas bien méchant.

Les dernières minutes se jouèrent à deux ou trois points d'écart, ce qui suffit tout de même à faire gagner Sylvain. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il s'amusa à se moquer gentiment de son meilleur ami, qui lui entrait dans son jeu en faisant mine de bouder.

« - Eh, t'excite pas trop non plus, t'as juste gagné un blind test.

\- Maaais, laisse-moi savourer ma victoire !

\- Mouais. Victoire, à peu de choses, hein ?

\- Bah justement. Et, comme tu dis, si je m'excite trop, y a le massage pour me détendre.

\- Ouais, mais on n'a pas dit que ça devait être fait juste après.

\- Pas faux…

\- Haha ! »

Il lui tira la langue, fier de sa petite revanche, et se prit en retour une tape sur l'épaule.

« - Non mais. Petit insolent !

\- Bah quoi ? Tu vas me punir ? »

A cette question faussement innocente s'ajouta un sourire malicieux.

« - Déconne pas, j'en serais capable.

\- Oh mon dieu, que j'ai peur.

\- Tu devrais… Je suis démoniaque ! »

Dylan ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire à cette réponse, ce qui lui valut de se faire pousser brusquement en arrière, coincer sur le canapé et ébouriffer les cheveux.

« - Maaaaais, espèce de bâtard !

\- Hé, dis donc, c'est pas vrai ! Mes parents sont des gens respectables, Monsieur.

\- Tu sous-entends que les miens ne le sont pas ?

\- J'ai pas dit ça. Bon, à part ça, ma vengeance… Enfin, punition, ou comme tu veux…

\- Hein ? Mais tu viens de le faire, là !

\- Ah non, mon chou, c'était pas ça. »

Le plus jeune soupira de dépit en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Bon, vas-y, comme ça c'est fait.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça !

\- Bah voyons. Enfoiré, va !

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que je pourrais mijoter…

\- Je sais pas. Une soupe ?

\- Mais t'es con ! »

Il lui frotta encore les cheveux pour les lui remettre en vrac, puis il réfléchit quelques secondes et trouva finalement ce qui ferait office de « vengeance ».

« - Aha, j'ai trouvé !

\- Je rêve, tout ça parce que je t'ai fait une grimace.

\- Eh oui, mon petit gars, c'est comme ça.

\- Commence pas avec ma taille !

\- Moooh, faut pas te vexer. Console-toi avec la loi du L.

\- Ah, donc tu admets que t'as la plus petite ?

\- Je sais pas, mais au moins moi je suis pas potentiellement plus petit que la moitié des filles qui me plaisent.

\- Mais t'es vraiment un enflure ! Et c'est pas vrai, en plus ! »

Ledit plus petit fit mine de bouder, croisant les bras et détournant le regard.

« - Bon, alors, ma punition…

\- Quoi ? Parce que t'as pas été encore assez vache ?

\- Ah oui mais ça, c'est gratuit.

\- Mouais. Bon, vas-y, crache le morceau.

\- Bah tu me masses maintenant.

\- Hein ?

\- Le massage. Tu le fais maintenant.

\- Euh…

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Rien, j'aurais cru plus machiavélique de ta part.

\- Oh, tu sais, ça s'ajoute déjà à l'humiliation cuisante de ta défaite.

\- T'es un connard.

\- Et tu m'aimes comme ça.

\- Je vais finir par en douter, figure-toi.

\- Ah ouais ? »

Blasé, le batteur fit comme s'il n'avait rien dit, il se releva et invita son ami à s'installer sur le canapé pour le fameux massage.

« - Allez, mets-toi à l'aise.

\- Je te sens très enthousiaste.

\- Ah mais ouais, à fond, je vais imploser d'allégresse.

\- Hehe. T'es mignon. »

A ces mots, il s'assit sur le canapé et, avant de s'installer sur le ventre, il retira son T-shirt pour faciliter la tâche à son masseur du moment. Celui-ci eut comme un blocage de quelques secondes. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer le pourquoi du comment, cette vue lui plaisait beaucoup, tout comme le compliment qui la précédait. Pourtant, il se doutait bien que les deux, en plus de n'avoir rien à voir l'un avec l'autre, n'avaient rien de sérieux. Et puis, ils s'échangeaient souvent des surnoms un peu niais – quand ils ne s'insultaient pas pour la blague – et des mots doux sans que cela n'ait quoi que ce soit de sérieux. C'était toujours pour rire, en tout cas c'est ce qui s'était implicitement établi depuis tout ce temps.

Sauf que là, dans la tête de Dylan, cela prenait une toute autre tournure. Ce n'était pas nouveau, cela lui devenait même familier. Un peu trop familier, d'ailleurs. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il ne se sentait pas totalement neutre face à ce type de situation. Il savait que c'était bizarre, inconvenant, improbable, et même sûrement un peu idiot, mais c'était ainsi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, d'un œil pas vraiment amical, et de se dire qu'il le trouvait franchement pas mal, d'une manière encore moins amicale. Tout comme il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tiquer à certains surnoms et compliments qu'ils s'échangeaient simplement pour rire et par habitude.

« - Arrête de me mater et mets-toi au taf, tu veux ? »

L'interpellé sortit de ses réflexions inappropriées et reprit contenance.

« - Hein ? Non mais tu me parles autrement, vieux croulant !

\- Eh, je suis pas vieux !

\- Ah oui ? On va voir. On parie combien que tu craques des os pendant que je te masse ?

\- Mais tu me fais déjà craquer sans ça, mon bichon, t'inquiète pas.

\- Rho, arrête… »

Par contre, il était rare qu'il le rembarre aussi sérieusement quand il lui donnait un de ces surnoms et balançait une phrase à double sens. Mais Sylvain, bien que trouvant cette réaction étrange, ne répondit rien et haussa simplement les épaules. Il ferma les yeux et le laissa s'asseoir sur lui pour exécuter son gage. Et il s'en sortait très bien.

Il s'occupa d'abord du haut de son dos, passant entre ses clavicules, appuyant ses pouces à la base de sa nuque, longeant le bord de ses omoplates de ses paumes. Puis il descendit le long de ses vertèbres, faisant glisser ses doigts entre ses côtes plusieurs fois d'affilée. Il s'attaqua finalement au bas, partant du centre vers ses hanches en mettant de plus en plus de pression, tout en évitant de lui faire mal.

Mais Sysy n'avait pas mal du tout, au contraire, il appréciait grandement ses gestes appliqués et délicats. Et même, contre son gré, cela lui faisait quelque chose, il se sentait frémir alors que ce n'était pas grand-chose. Il ne s'en formalisait pas, car les massages font toujours réagir, et c'est même plutôt bon signe. Mais il était très réceptif et avait d'emblée abandonné l'idée de le masquer. Il soupirait d'aise et laissait même parfois passer un petit son révélateur, de plus en plus détendu et déconnecté de la réalité.

Ces réactions ne firent qu'encourager Didi à continuer son massage, même s'ils avaient convenu que celui-ci ne devait pas être forcément très long. Il poursuivit donc dans sa lancée, motivée par les retours positifs de son « cobaye », un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Il ne se pensait pas particulièrement calé et adroit dans ce domaine, mais il pouvait facilement se rendre compte que c'était suffisant.

« - Ça va comme ça… ?

\- Putain mais ouais, carrément ! »

Il éclata de rire devant un tel enthousiasme et se décala un peu vers le bas pour mieux masser le bas de son dos… Et aussi pour se rincer l'œil. Il ne s'en cachait même plus, en tout cas à lui-même. Il savait que c'était déplacé de regarder son meilleur pote de cette façon et de laisser divaguer ses pensées alors qu'il était simplement en train de le masser, mais il ne cherchait même plus à combattre cela, il s'était bien rendu compte, au fil du temps, que cela gaspillait son temps et son énergie. Alors il le faisait, sans réfléchir.

De toute façon, ils s'envoyaient souvent des allusions un peu graveleuses, des piques à double sens, des surnoms niais, et même des mots doux ou des insultes suivies d'un cœur dans leurs messages. Cela faisait si longtemps et était devenu si intuitif que, même s'il dépassait le second degré dans sa tête, Didi voulait tout de même garder ces petites choses qui faisaient partie intégrante de leur amitié de longue date. Et de plus, quand ce genre d'échange arrivait, même s'il se sentait parfois un peu mal d'être tout seul dans son délire, il s'amusait à rentrer encore et toujours plus loin dans ce petit jeu. Certes, il n'y avait que lui que cela stimulait. Certes, il se sentait parfois frustré de se dire qu'il n'y avait probablement pas de réciprocité. Certes, il avait conscience de mentir à son ami, d'une certaine façon. Mais il ne voulait ni se prendre la tête, ni embarrasser Sysy de ce genre de problématique.

« - Oh, j'ai une idée ! Bouge pas, je reviens.

\- Hein ? »

A ces mots, il s'absenta quelques secondes, puis revint s'installer.

« - Ferme les yeux.

\- Euh…

\- Stresse pas, fais-moi confiance.

\- Bon, d'accord. »

Bien que surpris et incertain, Sysy obtempéra et écouta attentivement pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il avait en tête.

Il sursauta vivement lorsqu'il sentit une matière qui lui était pourtant familière, mais pour cause, jusque là, il n'avait jamais su ce que cela faisait d'avoir un pinceau qui passait sur le dos. Amusé par sa réaction, Didi pouffa de rire et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

« - Excuse-moi, je voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Euh… Non, non, mais… Tu fais quoi ?

\- Bah c'est pour essayer de te détendre. Mais si ça te chatouille trop, tu me dis, j'arrête !

\- Oh… Non, c'est bien. »

Même si cette idée le déstabilisait un peu, il le laissa faire car c'était effectivement plutôt relaxant, le contact était doux et agréable, il le trouvait apaisant. C'était d'autant plus agréable que Dylan continuait à le masser de sa main libre, même si c'était un peu plus aléatoire.

Le contact des poils très doux du pinceau le faisait frissonner et lui soutirait même parfois un discret sursaut. C'était une idée farfelue mais il ne s'en plaindrait certainement pas, il adorait la sensation que cela faisait. Il sentait même une curieuse chaleur s'installer et s'étendre progressivement, mais cette fois, la sensation était plus… Troublante. _Et merde !_

Ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'il se sentait détendu. Ni seulement parce qu'il avait lâché prise pour profiter au mieux. Ça allait au-delà, et c'était… Plutôt gênant. Il sentait qu'une réaction physiologique s'était déclenchée, alors qu'il n'y avait a priori aucune raison. Après tout, un massage est un massage, rien de plus. Sauf que là, ce n'était pas fait par n'importe qui. Et il ne voyait pas Dylan de n'importe quelle façon. Ce qu'il ressentait vraiment et laissait d'habitude volontairement dans un coin perdu de son esprit lui revenait en pleine figure, et il se maudissait d'y repenser. Ils étaient avant tout amis, et ce depuis des années, il était donc inenvisageable de gâcher cela.

Le souci qui s'ajoutait à cela, c'était que s'il se laissait trop aller, ses réactions risquaient d'être de plus en plus prenantes et perturbantes. Pourtant, s'il essayait de s'en détourner, il en deviendrait trop nerveux et cela se percevrait assez vite. Il décida donc de ne pas réfléchir. Il se rassura en se disant que, parfois, les massages peuvent faire ce genre d'effet sans qu'on le contrôle vraiment, que c'est physiologique. De toute manière, il préférait profiter du massage qui, de toute façon, serait bientôt fini.

Pourtant, ce fut plus compliqué qu'il le pensait. A la seconde où il sentit le pinceau arriver sur sa nuque, il lâcha un gémissement absolument pas discret et se sentit rougir immédiatement, embarrassé de sa propre réaction. Pourtant, Didi fit comme si de rien n'était et continua ce qu'il faisait sans mot dire. Toutefois, il s'amusa à repasser de temps à autres l'ustensile à cet endroit visiblement très réceptif. De plus, il veilla à ce que sa main libre revienne elle aussi par moments sur des zones qu'il avait détectées comme particulièrement sensibles au fil des minutes.

Sylvain essayait tant bien que mal de contenir ses réactions, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver exagérées, mais ce n'était vraiment pas simple. Il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir les sons qui menaçaient de lui échapper, allant jusqu'à mordre discrètement l'oreiller où reposait sa tête pour les étouffer. Il sentait les émotions le submerger sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, et cette étrange vague de chaleur ne faisait que s'amplifier, l'agaçant de plus en plus. _Putain mais calme-toi, tu sais te tenir, merde !_

« - Mec, ça va ?

\- Hein ? Euh… Oui, oui.

\- Je te sens nerveux, tout d'un coup.

\- C'est rien, ça va passer… »

Bien que moyennement convaincu, le batteur n'insista pas et continua ses petites attentions de ses doigts et du pinceau. Il avait bien compris qu'il avait eu une bonne idée avec la « technique » du pinceau. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il sentait son « cobaye » se tortiller sous lui, étouffer des petits couinements et soupirer d'aise. Amusé et un peu joueur, il laissa sa main posée sur une omoplate et se concentra davantage sur les mouvements de celle qui tenait l'outil de peinture.

« - Et bah ? Je pensais pas te faire craquer de cette façon.

\- Mmh… Très drôle. »

A peine eut-il rétorqué que Dylan s'amusa à titiller ses premières vertèbres avec le pinceau, lui soutirant un gémissement plus prononcé et des frissons qui le secouèrent encore un peu plus. Il arbora un petit sourire malicieux et continua dans sa lancée, curieux de voir les réactions qui s'ensuivraient…

* * *

 _Oui, je sais, c'est vache d'arrêter là. Oui, je suis une vilaine. Oui, je mérite le fouet. Et... Oui, je suis chelou x) Bref, qu'en dites-vous ? Comment voyez-vous la suite ? Dites-toi tout :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**MASSAGE**

Encore une fiction sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui.

Sur une idée bien fructueuse de Altraria et de RainbowPandicorn, co-écriture :D

 **NB :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : … et dérapage**

* * *

L'aîné avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, cette façon de masser – si tant est qu'on pouvait encore appeler ça un massage – le perturbait de plus en plus franchement. De plus, le fait que Dylan insiste chaque fois davantage sur les endroits les plus réceptifs et qu'il commence à le charrier le troublaient encore plus. Celui-ci, de son côté, se prenait tellement dans son propre jeu qu'il commençait lui aussi à réagir, physiologiquement parlant. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi il s'était lancé là-dedans, mais cela lui faisait clairement quelque chose de sentir de telles réactions, il voyait que certains gestes le stimulaient, alors il continuait car cela le stimulait lui-même.

D'habitude, tous les deux savaient où était la limite et ne la franchissaient jamais. Même s'ils s'en rapprochaient parfois de beaucoup. Et même si Didi aimait un peu trop la frôler en faisant mine de rien, alors que ses pensées faisaient leur travail. Mais maintenant qu'il était lancé, il ne voulait pas laisser cela en suspens, il comptait profiter de cette brèche ouverte, bien que cela ne prouve pas que son ami voyait les choses comme lui, bien que ce soit un peu immoral et vicieux.

« - Si j'avais su qu'un pinceau te ferait autant d'effet, j'aurai commencé par ça.

\- Maieuh ! Te moque pas.

\- Je me moque pas du tout. Au contraire, c'est plutôt… Intéressant.

\- Ah ?

\- Disons que je t'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Bon, je t'ai jamais massé comme ça, mais t'es quand même vachement réceptif.

\- Rho, ça va, hein. Pas ma faute si je suis sensible à ça.

\- Mais je te blâme pas du tout, mon lapin. Au contraire, c'est flatteur.

\- Mouais, prends pas trop la grosse tête. »

C'était tout ce que le bassiste avait trouvé à répondre, pour éviter de relever le sobriquet qui venait de lui être adressé et ainsi s'enfoncer dans son propre malaise, d'autant plus qu'il l'avait appelé « mon bichon » auparavant. Car oui, il commençait vraiment à être mal à l'aise, même si le massage avait tous ses effets positifs. Il était de plus en plus troublé non seulement par la tournure que ce massage avait pris, mais aussi par l'attitude du plus jeune, qu'il sentait comme un peu trop joueuse, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se tramait dans sa tête.

« - Oh, t'inquiète, c'est pas avec des pouet-pouet et des chatouilles sur le dos improvisés que je vais me la péter. Mais… Ça fait vraiment son effet, on dirait.

\- Mais !

\- Bah quoi ? T'assumes pas, mon grand gaillard ?

\- Comment ça j'assume pas ? Laisse ma sensibilité tranquille.

\- Ah mais je l'apprécie, ta sensibilité, justement. »

Taquin et audacieux, il appuya ces mots en se penchant vers lui pour glisser quelques mots à son oreille, toujours avec un grand sourire au visage.

« - Je te fais frémir, bébé ?

\- Mmh… Hein ? Mais arrêteuh…

\- Je prends ça pour un oui.

\- Tu le prends comme tu veux. Mais arrête ton baratin, ça faisait pas partie du gage !

\- On n'a pas dit que ça n'en faisait pas partie non plus.

\- Mouais… »

Roulant les yeux de dépit, Sylvain haussa presque imperceptiblement les épaules en guise de réponse. Un long silence reprit place dans la pièce, meublé seulement par les soupirs qu'il interrompait de plus en plus volontairement et par ses frissons. Puis, Dylan reposa le pinceau et se pencha à nouveau vers lui, cessant de le masser complètement.

« - Au fait... T'es mignon, toi aussi.

\- Hein…? Euh… Merci. Je suppose…

\- Ah bah y a pas à supposer, c'est pas comme si t'étais moyennent attirant. »

Pendant une ou deux secondes, Sysy ne réagit pas. Puis, il réalisa l'ampleur de ces propos et rouvrit les yeux d'un coup, fixant son ami d'un air à la fois choqué et soupçonneux.

« - De quoi ?

\- Bah oui.

\- Euh… OK…

\- Oh, apparemment, le massage fait plus d'effet que les compliments.

\- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment ça, des compliments ?

\- Bah, aux dernières nouvelles, dire à quelqu'un qu'il est beau, c'est un compliment, non ?

\- Oui mais c'est pas la question !

\- T'énerve pas, mon canard. Tu préfères le massage ?

\- Euh… Je crois bien, ouais. »

Il soupira referma les yeux pour s'aider à se calmer et à se détendre à nouveau. Incapable de s'arrêter dans son petit jeu, Didi eut un sourire encore plus malicieux et se rapprocha encore de son oreille. Mais cette fois, il s'arrêta au niveau de sa nuque y déposa un petit baiser, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter et gémir l'aîné. Une réaction radicale qui les surprit tous les deux.

« - Ah, ça par contre ça a l'air de faire plus d'effet.

\- Mais tu fais quoi, putain ? »

Même s'il voulait que sa voix ait l'air ferme et pleine de reproches, il ne parvint même pas à obtenir ce résultat, tant cet acte l'avait troublé. Il était encore tout remué, frémissant à ce contact pourtant si bref, sentant encore le passage des lèvres sur sa peau.

« - Rho, ça va, calme-toi, je te charrie. »

De nouveau, Sylvain soupira longuement, se demandant ce qui avait traversé l'esprit de son ami pour qu'il le « charrie » d'une telle manière. Mais, malgré tout, cela ne lui avait pas déplu et il n'arrivait même pas à garder un ton assuré lorsqu'il protestait. De son côté, le plus jeune n'était là encore qu'à moitié sérieux en affirmant que c'était pour plaisanter. Les réactions qu'il lui provoquait, même sans forcément le vouloir, le stimulaient en plus de le flatter, et il voulait poursuivre dans cette voie.

Pourtant, il n'eut même pas le temps ne serait-ce que de réfléchir à sa prochaine « blague », l'artiste émit un toussotement gêné et, d'une voix timide, lui fit un aveu qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre de sa part.

« - Le pire, c'est que... C'est vrai. J'aime bien... Tu... Tu peux le refaire... ? Si tu veux, hein ? »

Au-delà de l'attendrissement, le plus jeune sentit comme une explosion en lui, à la fois surpris et encore plus émoustillé par une telle requête. _Bordel, mais calme ta joie, c'est rien !_ Oh que si, c'était quelque chose, vraiment... Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant, il se sentait beaucoup trop attiré et conforté dans son idée. Alors, au lieu de simplement rire ou de continuer à le taquiner gentiment sans rien faire de plus comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude, afin de ne pas dépasser les limites préalablement établies implicitement, il se laissa emporter.

Il se pencha à nouveau et embrassa brièvement sa nuque encore une fois, observant le frisson qu'il lui provoquait. Il reprit son massage en haut de son dos, puis recommença à descendre petit à petit, essayant de s'appliquer comme au début. Sauf qu'ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas le cas, et qu'il y avait autre chose pour leur occuper l'esprit. Alors, ne voulant plus refouler ses pensées, en tout cas pour le moment, il se décala pour s'installer à côté de son « cobaye » et revint déposer un petit bisou, cette fois entre ses omoplates.

« - Mec... Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Tu m'as dit de le refaire si je voulais. Et je veux bien.

\- Mais... »

Il ne trouva même plus la force ni l'envie de protester, après tout cela lui plaisait, il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, ni se le reprocher à lui-même, d'ailleurs. Même si c'était extrêmement bizarre. Mais ça, il s'en moquait complètement. Il appréciait beaucoup trop ces petites attentions pour laisser filer l'occasion. Les yeux clos, il le laissa faire, se délectant du contact totalement inhabituel et improbable mais tellement agréable de sa bouche contre sa peau, soupirant de plaisir en se mordant la lèvre par réflexe et en resserrant son oreiller entre ses doigts.

Il rouvrit soudainement les yeux quand il sentit que son ami était pile en face de lui, après avoir remonté progressivement jusqu'à ses épaules. Il eut un sourire gêné et baissa les yeux par automatisme, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire, comme au pied du mur.

« - Euh, Didi…

\- Embrasse-moi… »

Même si ce n'était pas complètement inattendu au vu de la situation, Sysy resta bloqué quelques secondes à cette demande on ne pouvait plus directe. Il ne disait pas non, mais cela lui renvoyait ses idées déplacées en pleine figure et il en était quelque peu mal à l'aise. Son cadet se rapprocha encore un peu, tout en lui laissant une marge de manœuvre, voire une possibilité de refuser, même s'il mourait d'envie qu'il accepte. Envahi par ses pensées et directement confronté à cette réalité qui, finalement, lui paraissait très tentante, l'artiste se rapprocha à son tour, timidement, fermant les yeux comme pour s'en cacher. Leurs lèvres se joignirent en un baiser doux et léger, presque innocent.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent de quelques millimètres, un silence pesant s'installa. Mais ils ne ressentaient pas vraiment le besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, la tension qui régnait entre eux depuis un moment déjà et leurs souffles haletants qui se confondaient étaient déjà assez révélateurs. L'aîné vint poser sa main sur la nuque de l'autre et l'embrassa encore, un peu plus nerveusement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer cette sensation au moins autant que les précédentes. Surpris mais par-dessus tout ravi d'un tel pas en avant de sa part, Dylan le suivit bien volontiers dans cette initiative et glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour les serrer doucement dans sa paume. Leurs bouches se cherchaient, se frottaient, s'attrapaient avec une ferveur croissante, leurs respirations s'accéléraient et leurs cœurs s'emballaient au fil des secondes.

Sylvain finit par se reculer un peu et esquissa encore un sourire confus et crispé.

« - On a un peu dépassé le cadre du massage, non ? »

Le cadet ne put retenir un éclat de rire, même si cette phrase sortait de nulle part et avait sûrement pour but premier d'essayer de briser la glace. Il répondit en souriant, même s'il était lui-même un peu gêné, surtout qu'il n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère.

« - Ah ça, c'est sûr. Mais… C'est pas grave, hein ?

\- Bah… Grave, non, mais… Euh…

\- Mec, t'es tellement rouge, là.

\- Maaais ! Te moque pas ! »

Il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais si l'un d'eux ne le faisait pas, ils finiraient par se terrer tous les deux dans leur coin, et cela ne lui semblait pas être la meilleure option.

« - Je me moque pas, va. »

Toujours un peu taquin, malgré tout, comme si les ailes qu'il avait senties lui pousser se déployaient encore un peu plus, il l'enlaça et rapprocha encore un peu leur corps. Sysy ne le repoussa pas, mais il n'était pas totalement à l'aise… Et même Didi se rendait à peine compte de l'ampleur de ses actes. Tout cela ne voulait tout de même pas rien dire…

« - Te prends pas la tête. »

A ces mots, il frôla son nez du sien et le contourna pour l'embrasser, mais l'aîné se recula au dernier moment, visiblement agacé et surtout inquiet.

« - Comment tu veux que je me prenne pas la tête ? Comment tu fais, toi ? »

Le plus jeune baissa les yeux et soupira, bien conscient que ce n'était pas comme si ce qui était en train de se passer était complètement normal et banal.

« - Sincèrement... ? J'en sais rien. »

Il haussa les épaules et le regarda à nouveau, l'air à la fois compatissant et résigné. A vrai dire, Sylvain avait posé ces questions sur le coup de la surprise plus que pour autre chose, au fond, il ne voulait même plus réfléchir, lui non plus. Et il eut tôt fait d'être conforté dans cette idée.

« - Stresse pas, y a pas de contrainte. »

A ces mots, Didi se rapprocha pour l'embrasser tendrement et enroula son bras autour de son cou. Cette fois, il ne perçut aucun signe de rejet, ni même d'hésitation, ce qui ne fit que l'enthousiasmer davantage. Alors que leur baiser se faisait de plus en plus intense, il le poussa plus ou moins inconsciemment sur le côté et se réinstalla sur lui, cette fois en face. Bien qu'un peu pris de court, l'autre ne le coupa pas dans son élan, de toute manière il se prenait à apprécier tout cela et ne comptait plus faire comme si de rien n'était.

Progressivement, avec de plus en plus d'assurance, les baisers s'enchaînèrent et les mains se baladèrent un peu partout, provoquant des soupirs et frissons qui furent pendant quelques instants les seuls bruits résonnant dans la pièce, avec celui de leurs respirations trépidantes. Ils suivaient attentivement chaque relief de leurs doigts, s'attardant sur chaque zone sensible, souriant à chaque frisson qu'ils se provoquaient. Avant cela, ils n'auraient pas cru se faire tant d'effet l'un à l'autre, ce qui ne leur rendait la chose que plus surprenante et agréable.

Encouragé par l'enthousiasme et les réactions de son vis-à-vis, le cadet revint embrasser son cou, sans cesser ses doux attouchements. Il longea lentement sa carotide, de haut en bas, sentant contre ses lèvres les battements accélérés de son cœur, titillant la peau du bout de sa langue. Puis, l'une de ses mains descendit le long de son flanc et ses doigts glissèrent sous son haut pour se poser contre son ventre. Il le sentit se tendre pendant quelques secondes, puis se décontracter à nouveau, confiant.

Grisé par toutes ces petites attentions, l'artiste se mordit la lèvre pour se contenir un minimum, même si de brefs gémissements commençaient malgré cela à s'échapper de ses cordes vocales. Les yeux clos, le souffle court, il serrait et caressait le corps blotti contre le sien, insistant sur les quelques points sensibles qu'il trouvait malgré les vêtements. Il frémissait au contact de la bouche qui continuait ses flatteries dans son cou, sur ses épaules, sur son buste, pour finalement retrouver la sienne en un baiser fiévreux et passionnel.

A ce moment, Dylan le reprit dans ses bras et vint poser son front contre le sien, le regardant, simplement. Ses yeux verts étaient si beaux, c'en était presque fascinant. D'autant plus qu'ils brillaient d'une émotion certaine, ce qui les rendait encore plus magnifiques. Souriant, Sysy resserra leur étreinte et posa une main sur sa joue, la caressant doucement. Après un brève hésitation, il reposa ses lèvres un peu tremblantes contre les siennes, les taquinant gentiment.

De longues minutes se déroulèrent ainsi, sans que rien de plus ne se passe, mais cela leur suffisait. Simplement les danses passionnées de leurs lèvres joueuses, les chemins de leurs doigts attentionnés, leur étreinte tendre et fébrile. Ils se contentaient de se laisser emporter par leur envie, de s'écouter soupirer et frémir, de se regarder réagir et sourire, de sentir leurs bouches et leurs peaux se toucher, leurs cœurs se déchaîner. Ils étaient bien, là, au chaud dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en communion tant physique que mentale, qui les enveloppait comme un duvet. Ils se sentaient bien. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

« - Didi… »

La voix brumeuse de Sylvain, qui laissait transparaître son aise, réchauffa le cœur du plus jeune, qui était heureux de le combler autant que lui le comblait, de partager avec lui ce moment intime si intense. L'aîné lui sourit et lui fit un aveu avant de l'embrasser encore.

« - J'ai adoré ton massage... Tu m'en refais autant que tu veux. »

* * *

 _TADAM ! Alors, verdict ? Dites-moi tout !_


End file.
